The Hunt for the Demon Hunter
by Sean-n-Crys
Summary: A story about a teen who wakes up to a portal to a whole new world. The first chapter sets up the story. Enjoy and please R&R.


Chapter 1

The Arrival of the Chosen One?

"SEAN, HELP ME!!" beckoned a frightened unknown, yet familiar female voice.

"NO, NOT YOU, ANYONE BUT YOU, YOU HELPED ME THROUGH EVERYTHING!!"

Screamed Sean even though he didn't know them, but yelled it as if it was instinct.

Screams of the mysterious girl echoed as she was taken away, and Sean was being held back by some strange figures that was so terrifying that he himself wasn't able to picture the figures. They soon restrained Sean and took him to a dungeon and shackled him to the walls. As he hung there crying he could hear the screams of the girl in the next room being tortured, to death, and there was nothing Sean could do. Soon he couldn't hear any screams, Sean started crying harder. Then two people walked in and unshackled Sean and took him to the next room where he saw the girl lying there, dead, and her blood was everywhere. They laid Sean on his back on the very next table to the girl's. The figures shackled him down, with small steel bracers that made your skin cringe from the touch of them on your unprotected skin. They walked to the wall where there was an assortment of unholy torture devices. They had their eyes on a bloody axe, which had been scared from either recent battles or even more recent tortures. They walked over to Sean with a burning flame in their eye that screamed death, until they reached the cold steel table that Sean upheld. Without hesitant they raised the axe without struggle, and slung it down till it almost touched Sean until…

"NO!!" Sean shot up from his slumber with his heart racing. Sean was dripping with sweat and was whiter than a ghost from the experience that just happened.

"What the hell just happened, who was she, and who the hell were those creatures?"

Not to know what the future held for him, he will soon find out what it all meant.

In a small town of Pleasure Ridge Park, where the green hills roll, and blue skies are not strangers of the people, a 16 year old boy named Sean was waking up on a Saturday morning. Sean was 6'3" with dark brown hair down to his neck and deep blue eyes dressed in yesterday's boxers and a thin, yet cozy, wife beater. Sean woke up on a day unlike any other day on summer break. His parents were gone on business in Japan, at least that's what they said. He rose out of bed, stretching and yawning, as he ventured to the bathroom for him usual morning tiding. As he walked back he noticed a stone on his computer desk with a blue, almost teal, spiral on it. He picked it up and felt it was freezing cold, almost like ice, he rubbed on it a little, but as weird as the stone its self, it felt like it got colder. So he put it back down as he got on his computer to check his messages from the night before. Trying to ignore the memory of the dream last night, the stone would not leave his thought. How could something be so damn cold? So he picked it back up and put it into one hand and grasped it as if he was trying to crush it into dust. Out of nowhere a beam of light shot out of his hand illuminating the room and blinding him. He shut his eyes for a while until the light seemed to fade, but there was something different. He opened his eyes to reveal that he wasn't in his room anymore but a more mystical place.

Sean felt his hand get burning hot and opened his hand. It was the stone, almost searing his hand. It felt like molten lava that had cooled to an almost solid form. With instinct he dropped it to the floor. Then a demon like figure walked up to him.

"Hello Sean, it's about time you showed up" beckoned the strange figure

Sean still dazed from shock because one, he just appeared to a very strange place, and two, this strange figure came out of nowhere who he did not know, yet he felt that the figure knew more about him then he did himself. The figure was about 5'11", with a green haze around his pale skin; his eyes were orange like cat eyes. His hair was long and black pulled back into a ponytail.

"How do you know my name, and what do you mean, am I supposed to be here?" Replied Sean

"Ah, we seemed to get one that asked a lot of questions, do me a favor and same them for the one you will soon meet."

"OK, one question; where the hell am I?!" Yelled Sean

"You Sean, you are in Noctine." Explained the figure

"What, Noctine? And me being here concerns you how?!" Sean shouted in confusion.

"Sean you are the son of the great saviors of this once peaceful land." Explained the figure, trying to calm Sean in the process.

Sean started pacing around. "My parents? You must have me confused with someone else."

"Sean, you are adopted, your real parents are dead, I am so sorry to give you the news, but it is true." Sean stared with concern, hatred, pain, and confusion "You are the son of Rebecka and Harold. They died as they trapped the great demon hunter in the portal." Tears started to trail down the confused face of Sean.

"But…" Sean was interrupted by the figure

"Save the questions for the Grand Master, please. Right now just calm your mind, for your state of mind can be very unstable. There is your bed right behind you, and if you are hungry follow me to the dinner hall."

"OK, if you don't mind I would like to rest for just five minutes, please." The hurt in Sean's eyes showed no signed of fading.

"As you wish, when you are ready call for me, my name is William." William stated to Sean as if he was his servant. Sean nodded to him in response.

Sean turned around and flung himself into the rock hard bed. Thoughts flooded his mind of his real parents, the place the strange place he was, and the dream. As he lay there with his mind heavily active about today, his eyes began to heavy, as he drifted into a sleep. The dream had reoccurred waking him just at day break. Only then did he remember that he wasn't home. He got up and went to the door to open it until he heard voices; he stopped in his tracks as he heard his name being mentioned. When he did start to listen the voices stopped, before he could question William opened the door.

"Have a nice nap?" He chuckled "Follow me and I will show you the bathroom and afterwards I'll take you to the dinner hall for breakfast."

Sean went into the bathroom expecting an old, dull bathroom that was trashed, but to his surprise it was spotless, everything brand new looking. After he washed up he walked out the door, and as he said he was waiting right there, without an inch of movement it seemed.

Sean followed William down the hall as he noticed pictures of a beautiful couple.

"That is your parents." William interrupted Sean's train of thought. "Wonderful aren't they? You can see where you got your looks" He chuckled lightly.

He continued down the hallway and on down the stairway, and then into a huge dining area. "Please take your seat and we'll see what we got for you, any favorites?"

"Eggs, bacon, and hash browns if you could please?" William looked disappointed in his request. "Is that all? If so I will return soon with it." He dashed off into a set of swinging doors only to return in only a few seconds.

He sat down the dish, which had such an aroma that made it oh so irresistible. Sean took up the fork and started feasting, only to now notice the growling of his famished stomach. It only took two minutes to finish the dish. He laid down the fork, leaned back in his chair, and enjoyed the fullness of his stomach.

"OK, I think I need to know about this, I have so many questions, I would greatly appreciate if you would take me to the grand master if you could" William nodded in response, making a gesture to follow him. Sean quickly got up and rushed up to him.

They walked out of the building they were in and walked down the road a bit until Sean saw the building. It was tall, worn, and the look that fitted my mind of this place. The windows were all trashed, and it looked as if it was leaning. When we walked and opened the doors, the hinges just let out a huge creak that even the dead could hear it.

"Ah, Sean, it is great to finally meet you." Sean cocked his head to the knowledge of the person, as if he knew he was coming, although the doors made that clear enough. "Please have a seat; I will be there in just a few minutes as I finish up here." Sean sat down in one of the old splintered chairs, only to notice William was gone. The figure was sitting with his legs crossed over each other, and his hands making fists level to his legs. But it seemed he was levitating, but it was impossible, or was it? "You are probably filled with questions, but first, you may refer to me as Edward." He stated as he got up.

Edward walked to Sean with no caution, while looking at him, with a glare. If looks could kill, this glare would have the force of an atom bomb. Edward's skin looked like leather that had been soaked in brine for an eternity then sat in the sun till dry as a bone, but at the same time it gave a blue haze, like a glow. His hair was powder white, and spiked into millions of points. His eyes light hazel with blue entwined.

"Any questions? Feel free to ask." Edward stated, breaking Sean's stare.

"Why am I here? And I would also like to know more about my parents."

"Two very good questions, of which I can answer." Edward said with confidence. "The reason you are here is because you are the blood of the greatest warriors in the lands keeping them safe at all times. And now there is a threat in the air, the Great Gate is being to grow weak. Your parents were great warriors, the best of the best. They lived here all their life, until, you were born. When you were born, they couldn't care for you and keep up with here, so they moved back to the real world, until, The Great Demon Hunter was discovered, whom they died trying to trap him in the Great Gate. That is when your aunt and uncle took you over, thus living with them now. Now that I have told you what you wanted to know, I must ask, what class do you wish to take up. Druid, Hunter, Rogue, or Warrior."

"Hunter, I am certain of that, me and my dad… err uncle always go hunting." Sean enforced. "As you wish, from now on we train, until the day comes." Edward told Sean with that same glare in his eye.

Training started the very next day. Sean soon started to become stronger, fitter, and more muscular. Days, weeks, months went past as training presumed. Almost 5 months later, training was halted to a stop when a large explosion echoed through the air, and black smoke showing over the forest not too far away.

"It's time Sean, the time has come for you to show your true power." Edward said without emotion.

"You don't mean… HOLY SHIT!" Sean shouted in surprise.


End file.
